losthorizonsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cynric, Aly
Needs updating to reflect new setting! Aly Cynric Teaching Aly's interests are lightsaber combat (Makashi and to a much lesser extent Soresu style) and the philosophy and history of the Order. His teaching involves an awful lot of theory as well as practical lessons, and he expects his students to be intelligent and articulate. He is currently master to Lynmeira Verashy, Cressida Kalderas, Siyndacha Aerin, Kallias Tyael, Sofaia Bey Uni and Adynn Bel Castra. He is willing to provide tuition in specific areas to students who are not 'his' padawans/apprentices but will not currently consider taking on any more padawan learners. Aly is not currently taking students. Biography Appearance Pale, slight and willowy, Jedi robes completely disguise the fact that Aly has the lean muscles of a near-obsessive swordsman under his clothes - the muscles remain, the result of diligent and agonising training even after debilitating injuries. He's fine boned and looks almost frail, an impression that isn't helped by wide green eyes and hip length black hair. Fortunately, his robes rarely see the light of day when he's not on official Jedi business, as Aly favours dark, practical clothing or stiff, dark Belascan brocades. Scars & Injuries With the use of bacta and other contemporary medical technology it's actually very difficult to obtain scars - yet there are times when wounds go untreated and fights leave their mark. His left knee was never quite the same since he fought with Zalith on Nar Shaddaa, and there's a nasty, roughly circular scar on the right side of his chest from a blaster bolt that nearly killed him on Acherin. Added to these are claw marks the breadth of his abdomen, and raking down his left arm, from an encounter with a Terentatek on Kashyyyk. Vandal Frey left him a scar across his right cheek, just nicking the corner of his eye, after a duel on Procopia with honest-to-goodness metal weapons. The worst damage to Aly's poor, fragile body was dealt by Ciar Taltos: his left hip was ruined, the knee damaged further and his back left not quite right after the brutal conclusion of a fight in the Dark Side cave on Dagobah. Following this encounter, Aly is unable to walk for more than short distances without the aid of a stick, and effectively unable to use a lightsaber. At present the wounds (especially around the knee) are highly visible. Background Aly is the only child of one of the most prominent, and wealthy, ducal families on Belasco. As strictly tiered as the planet's society is, that would have been enough to ensure that his life was the very definition of success, ease and luxury. Some people are never satisfied. He was raised as a virtual sibling to Artemisios Tremontaine, the younger son of his mother's best friend, also at the highest echelons of Belascan aristocracy. The two were as close as their mothers could contrive to make them, never spending more than a night apart for the first seventeen years of their life, Aly existing as a shy,s ensible shadow and accomplice to the wilder Ari. There is such a thing as being too close, however, and a combination of watching Ari go completely off the rails as an adolescent, and the nagging worry that he was never going to be anything more than a footnote to his friend's dazzling life story drove him off-planet to Lorrd University and a world of opportunity. There was also the small matter of the consuming jealousy he felt for each and every one of Ari's succession of boyfriends, but the matter was never raised. His time away from Belasco, he regarded as the best time of his life. He was alone, independent, and learning something... if not useful, then at least challenging (he specialised in dead languages and archaeology, secure in the knowledge that he would never be reliant on his education to make his living). He only returned because of the scandal that ensued when Ari's father tried to set him up in a good marriage to a decent girl, and Ari's consequent exile to a new life in the Jedi Order. Aly tagged along, as he always did - but this time fulfilling the long-held ambition of doing so as the morganian's lover, and was surprised to find that for once he'd found something important enough to him to step out of Ari's shadow, however much it hurt him to see how unhappy his oldest, closest friend was, stuck in the confines of the ascetic, restrictive Order. Naturally it couldn't last, and Aly chose the Order over simple romance - laying the first stone on the path that led Ari to the dark side. Family Life Within The Order Initially, Aly found the restrictions and discipline of life in the Jedi Order something of a relief: he felt a little less keenly the fear of consequences that had always made him so withdrawn and hesitant to act - after all, now he had some guidance, and some support. For the first time, he had some of the structure that he'd always, without really knowing it, craved. He also found that he took to the saber as though he'd been born to it, proving to have a real talent for the weapon. Some of his raw optimism started to fade after the first few times Aly was exposed to the outside world: though he was as dedicated as ever to the Jedi way, Aly started to wonder exactly how he would progress in it. He had started to edge away from his fear of failure, but the nature of being a Jedi in 'the real world' meant that he was just as likely to fail, and that a lot more rested on his not doing so. Duels, diplomatic missions, and a foray into the swamps of Belasco at the behest of the natives all conspired to warn Aly that his future wasn't quite so straightforward as he'd thought. Worse was to follow: on Belasco, he lost an artifact of the Sith to his beloved Ari, who had fallen to the Dark. A noble attempt to save d'Art Lefou from her own failure resulted in still worse. The two were captured by her deranged, darksider family and imprisoned, threatened with torture and death. In this bleak time, not only did d'Art and Aly turn to each other for comfort, leaving d'Art pregnant, but they reached out for the dark side, harming themselves with the Force in order to escape. On their return from Acherin, Aly found his relationship with his master at risk - for obvious reasons - and his faith in himself at an all time low. He threw himself into routine, setting himself the great challenge of a Jedi Quest (a visit to the battlefield of Malrev IV, to meditate on the meaning of the Code) to reassure himself that he was still on the right path. Aly's promotion to knighthood didn't do much for his confidence: it just piled on more responsibility. He had no time to reflect on it, between the endless missions (which at least restored his close friendship with Eddic and d'Art - and indicated just how rarely victories for any Jedi, not just himself, were straightforward successes) and the creeping fear that he was failing to really teach any of his padawans anything. A blossoming friendship with Kallias Tyael provided some respite, but mostly it was the constant activity that held the young knight's mind together around this time. By the time Aly was honoured with the rank of Guardian, he'd developed quite a little family within the Order: d'Art had given birth to their daughter, and Aly's relationship with Kallias had solidified into something all-consuming and permanent. Although an open secret, the pair had few enough friends in common that few were aware of exactly how close Aly had become to his apprentice - of those who did, only Adynn openly criticised them for breaking the codes of the Order. Missions As a padawan, Aly was sent to support his master in the peaceful mediation of a trade dispute between Corellia, Naboo and Sulon, reminding himself that his social skills were never his strong point. Subsequently, he accompanied Tionne Thanewulf and Satkia Beltrak on a mission to Onderon to investigate the complexities of the royal succession; despite Aly's efforts to remain neutral and aloof from courtly politics, the course of action Tionne persuaded him to join in led indirectly to the outbreak of another conflict on the planet. Off the record, Aly had his first encounter with the dark side in the form of Kavi Riggers, whom he met quite by chance while undertaking some personal business on The Wheel. Despite his better judgement, he didn't go to any lengths to investigate the young Sith's presence. If nothing else, this has made Aly just as uneasy about inaction as about hasty action. Aly's experiences as an Apprentice were of muted, partial successes - in any of the range of activities he undertook. Without the direct command of the Order, Aly found himself pressed into investigating the source of a strange corruption that afflicted part of the Tremontaine estates. He found an ancient force ghost to be the source, and also found himself - as yet - unable to fight it. A duel with Zalith Drurteg, Hydrocus' disciple, gave Aly renewed confidence in his ability with the saber, but also contributed to him questioning whether he would ever be comfortable with using it as a tool to solve problems. An expedition to collect a lightsaber crystal from Velmor exposed Aly to the ugly side of politics, but at least didn't end in fatalities. A simple mission to bodyguard a politician in the Tapani Sector led to another inconclusive encounter with Kavi. Acherin - where he attempted to help d'Art retrieve powerful Force crystals from her family - ended disastrously. Though he did manage to form a plan that allowed them to escape, it caused more problems than it solved, and left Aly struggling with the knowledge that the dark side is insidious, and ever-present. Practically from the moment Aly was knighted, he found his time was no longer his own; research projects into the Order and its forerunners, and its founding on Tython, filled the few moments that weren't taken up by missions for the Order, or the teaching of his new padawans. As a knight, however, he's found a little more success, restoring some faith in himself: there's a statue of him on Kashyyyk now. As a Knight of the Order, Aly's record improved considerably; successes were no longer qualified, and he began to actually have some faith in his value to the Jedi... and his ability to pass some of his experience on to students - just as well, considering how many padawans he ended up with in his first few months as a Knight. Whether this was despite or because of the trials he experienced in his personal life is debatable; another return to Belasco, this time in plague season, saw the demise of Ari and Aly's own mother, even while Aly and Cressida prevented both the disease and civil unrest from spreading. After that excursion to Belasco Aly returned to his old scholarly pursuits, seeking out records of lost Force arts on Dantooine with Kallias (though to no great success) and then lost knowledge on Dagobah. All he found on the swamp planet was another seeker after knowledge; they fought, and Aly was badly hurt. Aly returned from Dagobah to find Kallias gone from Yavin, without any sort of explanation. Throwing himself into his duties when he should have been recovering in the hopes of avoiding the fear and loneliness, Aly found himself on Axxila, working with the Empire to uncover a group of violent dissidents - and discovering that Kallias had been co-erced into working with them. What followed left a great many more scars, not all of them physical. Other missions followed, including Aly's first excursion with more than one padawan, taking Kallias and Adynn to Dathomir to study the Force there and a trip to Oseon undertaken with Eddic while Kallias hunted for his lightsaber crystals. Everything proceeded relatively smoothly - as smoothly as anything in Aly's life has ever gone. d'Art had given birth by this point, and the arrival of the child (Anonymous, as she was named, in what was intended to be a joke but somehow stuck to the poor child) at least provided a welcome distraction from what came after. Inspired by stories of Aayla Secura, and the trial inflicted on her to test that she was ready for her knighthood, Aly planned something similar for Kallias: he'd take away his memory for a few days, put him on a new world, in a new situation... and prove to him that all the core qualities of an exemplary Jedi were in him, if he could only escape from his fears and insecurities long enough to make use of them. It worked. The Trial proved that Kallias did in fact have the makings of a superb Jedi - it was Aly, with his poor judgement and inability to control events, who was the flawed weapon. Kallias' promotion followed soon after, and Aly was left wishing he could step down from his own rank of Guardian. He hasn't recovered, and neither has his relationship with Kallias - though after the death of an innocent in the debacle that was Kallias' trial, that's the least of Aly's worries. He continued only out of a sense of obligation to the Order, rather than any conviction that he's of use to them. More and more often, the thought of a Jedi's short lifespan came as a consolation. Training and Abilities Aly dedicates himself heavily to the art of the saber, specialising in the Makashi form to the near exclusion of other styles, though as an Apprentice learned the value of Soresu and is competent in that Form. When not haunting the dojo, he spends hours in the Archives, reading anything and everything that gets close enough. He takes a special interest in moral philosophy and the history of the Order. In terms of his power in the Force, Aly has talent (and a lot of practice) in the skills of Force Speed, Control Pain and Force Resonate. He is adequate at most others, with the exception of Force Persuade and Projective Telepathy, at which he has only rudimentary gifts. Although he's no more talented with the technique than anyone else, Guardian Cynric makes heavy use of Force Enhancement, despite its disadvantages. Padawan Aly was padawan to Eddic Tannen, and trained by him with the help of N'yssa Farifax (philosophy basics) and Verrj Cer'Allos (Force basics). He was trained in the following force skills and abilities: Force Push/Pull; Force Jump (Verrj); Control Pain; Force Healing; Force Persuasion; Empathy/Telepathy (Eddic Tannen) Jedi Apprentice Aly had the rank of Jedi Apprentice bestowed on him by Master Verse Dawnstrider. He remained Apprentice to Knight Eddic Tannen and was trained in the following force skills and abilities: Force Shield; Force Resonate (both Eddic) Jedi Knight My character had the rank of Jedi Knight bestowed on him by Verse Dawnstrider. My character was trained in the following force skills and abilities: Farseeing (N'yssa Farifax); Force of Light Illumination, Heal Other, Aura of Peace; Force Enhancement; Force Masking (Eddic Tannen); Elemental manipulation (Spark Vallen). Jedi Guardian My character had the rank of Jedi Guardian bestowed upon him by Eddic Tannen here. My character was trained in the following force skills and abilities: Jedi Master My character earned the rank of Jedi Master on link to promotion thread here. My character was trained in the following force skills and abilities: Roleplaying Thread Links Padawan Training/Sparring Philosophy 101 Philosophy One-On-One First Student Force Training Exam - Force Jump; Force Push Dust Up (Force Speed) (Control Pain; Force Healing) (Force Persuasion, all mental powers) Distraction (Spar; Belis Toobin) Simply Elegant (Spar; Vax) Styles & Forms - saber theory, Master Dawnstrider Missions Bad Politics (Diplomatic) Field Trip: Flamewind In the Shadow's Den Dealing With What Was Left Behind - NOT official 'mission' Character Development In Flagrante Delicto Serendipity - meeting Kavi Riggers Words From Home NB: This section contains only threads that can't be classified as anything else. There is character development everywhere. Apprentice Training/Sparring Learning Curve; Unto The Breach (Force Shield, Resonate); Swordspoint (Spar, Apex); Soresu Class; Makashi Class; Second Tier Saber Class; Saber Challenge Missions Hunting For Information (Zalith); Leverage(Kavi); Clear As...; Misguided Martyr; No Ball, No Chain; The Long Run; Vigil Socialising (within SotL) A Game Of Chess; Off The Clock; Determination; What Now?; Cutting Edge; Detox: This Weak and Idle Theme; Seeking Guidance; Book Of Days; Special Delivery Character Development That Is Not Dead Which Does Eternal Lie; Not Far From The Tree; Striking The Balance; Shoulder To Cry On; Breaking The Monotony; Back To Earth; Learning Curve; Vigil; All I Ever Wanted (Lightsaber construction) Knight Recruitment Threads The Right Path, For The Right Reasons; Per Aspera, Ad Astra; Bright Days Ahead; Straight From Mid-Rim; Brave New World; Coming Of Age In The Galaxy MissionsAncient History I: Cracking The Seals; Male Bonding Experience; Secrets Hidden Under Piles of Stone; Keeping It Reel; That Creeping Feeling; Front Lines of Scholarship; Can't Go Home Again; Parents, Parties & Plagues; Idyll For The Misbegotten; Double Edged; The Patriot Whack; All Over This Wasteland; Broken Swords I: Shoot The Messenger; Broken Swords III: Temporary; Broken Swords IV: After The Rain Arcana Teaching Welcoming Committee; Legitimate Training Session; Ignorance, Yet Knowledge; Square One; Velocities; Transcending the Physical; The Great Outdoors; Progress; Heavy Words So Lightly Thrown; A Question Of Timing; Small Doses; Closer; A Natural Place To Begin; A Different Classroom; Boys And Their Toys; Hitting One's Stride; What Does Not Kill Us...; Rules of Engagement; Trick of the Light; Witching Hour Training/Sparring Introductions (spar, Coryn); The Things We Do For Others...; What Do You See?; Knight Shift; Way of the Krayt Dragon Socialising No Way To Know; Initiation (Lyn); Awkward; Welcoming Committee; Dusty Answers; I Know It's In Here...; Entertaining The Possibility; Whenever I'm Alone With You; Aftermath; Burning The Midnight Oil; Intent Character Development Awkward; Legitimate Training Session; Chase My Thoughts Away; Broken Swords II: Walk Through My Door; Trust Me; Would've Been Fine; Stating the Obvious; The Time For Decisions; Yeah, We Knew This Was Coming Students' Promotions: Kallias (Apprentice) Guardian Missions: Foresight Is Often Blind; Mark It Up; A Sith's Tool; Core Values; Vibrant Gardens & Philosophical Discussions; Cold Trails; Training: Straw Man (spar, Maeve) Teaching: Insight; Parry, Riposte, On And On Socialising: Relaxation & Rejuvenation; Mulling Over One's Options Character Development: Salvage; Ain't So Far Down; Mercy On Me; Breach Students' Promotions: Adynn (Apprentice); Lynmeira (Apprentice); Kallias (Knight) Out of Character Other Characters Played Aefic Val Toluna Chant - retired Elias Woolf Demi Nasrin Vivienne Grace Falker Menon